<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a sacrament that should be taken kneeling by astralpenguin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435541">a sacrament that should be taken kneeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin'>astralpenguin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, Yotsuba Arc (Death Note), owo, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:28:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpenguin/pseuds/astralpenguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Light wanted was to have a shower in peace</p><p>But this new development wasn't so bad</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>cringe lemon weekend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a sacrament that should be taken kneeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <i>hey, ace light author, what are you doing?</i>
</p><p>i'm.... uh.......... look my partner is co-running a fic event (see the collection this is a part of) and i'm being supportive!! also the destiel thing yesterday filled me with a lot of manic energy and i don't think i've ever written 2k so quickly in my life. which is <i>wild</i> considering that my first ever and only other attempt at smut was a Struggle</p><p>if you read smut in this fandom then you've surely read this concept before, but i can guarantee that you've never seen it executed quite like this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aww wight wanted was to have a showew in peace.</p><p>he didn’t fink dat was too mwuch to ask, if he was being honest. It was basic dignity. One thing. Suwewy he was awwowed to have dis one thing.</p><p>it wasn’t dat L couwdn’t wemove the handcuffs undew any ciwcumstances, because he absowutewy couwd. Ow wathew, he couwd caww watawi to do it. Evewy time one of them wanted to wemove theiw shiwt ow put a shiwt on they had to caww watawi to unwock theiw cuffs one at a time and put them back on aftewwawds. So whenevew wight wanted to have a showew, watawi had to come and take his cuff off so he couwd take his shiwt off.</p><p>but then watawi wouwd, evewy time without faiw, put the cuff back on wight’s wwist befowe he’d had the showew.</p><p>mweaning dat he had to showew with the doow open.</p><p>was it weawwy necessawy?? weawwy??</p><p>whatevew. He knew dat L wasn’t wooking. L didn’t stwike wight as someone who’d take any pweasuwe in watching someone showew when they didn’t want to be watched, and wight had mwade it vewy cweaw dat he didn’t want to be watched.</p><p>he fewt the chain puww a few times, then go swack. He didn’t fink mwuch of it. L had pwobabwy gone to the doow to wetwieve his daiwy bweakfast of pancakes, and then sat by the doow to the bathwoom to eat them. Evewything was nowmaw.</p><p>wight weawwy wished he couwd cwose the bathwoom doow compwetewy.</p><p>then, out of the cownew of his eye, he saw something mwove.</p><p>he spun awound to fuwwy face the west of the woom.</p><p>thewe wewe mwany things dat he wouwd’ve been okay with the mwovement being. A giant spidew, fow instance, whiwe not exactwy a fun thing to have in the bathwoom wouwd’ve at weast been wewativewy hawmwess. He wouwd’ve even been okay with watawi wawking in if thewe’d been a good weason fow it, if something impowtant was happening.</p><p>but no.</p><p>it was fucking L, now shiwtwess, who had decided dat he absowutewy had to bwush his teeth now.</p><p>“hey!” said wight. “what awe chu doing in hewe?? get out!”</p><p>L spit the toothpaste into the sink and tuwned to face wight. Wight scwambwed to covew himsewf, and noticed dat thewe was a twickwe of toothpaste down the side of L’s chin.</p><p>“i wish to showew too.”</p><p>wight couwdn’t bewieve what he was heawing.</p><p>“we don’t have time fow chu to showew aftew me!” he said. “we’we awweady wunning wate!”</p><p>L tuwned back to the sink, tuwned on the tap, and hewd his toothbwush undew thewe fow a mwoment. He then tuwned the tap off and wetuwned the toothbwush to his mwouth. “i know,” he said as he scwubbed. “hence why i am bwushing mwy teeth now, to save time. Chu howevew seem to have stopped cweaning youwsewf, and so awe wasting time.”</p><p>wight scowwed and tuwned away fwom l. He wesumed washing shampoo out of his haiw.</p><p>he’d just wathewed up some showew gew weady to be appwied to his body when L spoke up again.</p><p>“i have had anothew idea about how we can save some time.”</p><p>fuww of dwead, wight peewed behind him.</p><p>L had wemoved his jeans and undewweaw, and stood fuwwy naked in fwont of the showew. Wight snapped his head back awound befowe his eyes couwd wingew fow too wong.</p><p>“awe chu awwight with the two of us showewing togethew?” asked L. “it is okay if youw answew is no, i can wait untiw aftewwawds, but it wouwd be qwickew if we showewed togethew.”</p><p>weww, at weast he asked fiwst.</p><p>wight had to admit dat L’s wogic was sound. They wewe wunning wate, and they wouwd be done fastew if they showewed at the same time. And evewy time dat wight and L had wooked at each othew, L had mwaintained eye contact. No eyes had been wandewing.</p><p>“suwe, fine,” said wight. “get in.”</p><p>wight heawd the showew doow behind him open and cwose as L stepped inside.</p><p>cawefuw not to accidentawwy touch L, wight wubbed the wathewed up soap onto his body. He then had to tuwn and step undew the watew stweam to wash the soap off.</p><p>L was thankfuwwy facing in the othew diwection, weaving wight to wook at his back.</p><p>befowe dis, wight now, the two of them had awways been cawefuw not to wook at each othew naked. They’d seen each othew shiwtwess befowe, dat mwuch had been unavoidabwe, but they’d awways avewted theiw eyes whenevew mwowe was exposed.</p><p>that wasn’t weawwy an option at dis point.</p><p>being so cwose to L’s naked body bwought to the fowefwont of wight’s mwind something dat he’d been twying so, so hawd to wepwess.</p><p>he wiked L.</p><p>he couwdn’t expwain it. He hadn’t genuinewy wiked anyone befowe. Thewe hadn’t been anyone ewse who’d intewested him enough. Nobody ewse’s company had been enjoyabwe and chawwenging enough. Nobody ewse mwade wight feew wike he couwd just be himsewf wike L did.</p><p>wight had no idea what wiking L mweant about his sexuawity, but he’d figuwed dat dat was something he couwd figuwe out aftew they’d caught kiwa and cweawed his name. It wasn’t a pwiowity wight now.</p><p>he saw the mwuscwes mwoving undew L’s skin as he washed himsewf and wesisted the uwge to put his hand on L’s back. He awmost stepped backwawds, but dat wouwd’ve sent him cwashing into the waww, and he stopped himsewf just in time.</p><p>he stiww had soap on him. He’d got distwacted stawing at L hawfway thwough washing it off. He went to finish washing himsewf so dat he couwd get out of the showew as fast as possibwe when he noticed something.</p><p>when he noticed dat he was in twoubwe.</p><p>his mwind was awawe of his iwwitating wevew of attwaction to L and weacted to it was bwawing kwaxons tewwing him to abowt mwission and get the nya out of thewe. His dick, howevew, had othew ideas.</p><p>pwaying dat L wouwdn’t notice it - and how wouwd he, he was facing the othew way - and dat it wouwd go away soon, wight sped up his actions.</p><p>“awe chu awwight?” asked L.</p><p>“yes!! of couwse!”</p><p>wight’s voice sounded stwained even to his own eaws. He didn’t want to fink about how it sounded to L.</p><p>L tuwned to face wight, a wook of concewn on his face.</p><p>then dat wook mwowphed fwom concewn to undewstanding, and wight knew dat he’d noticed.</p><p>“it’s fine,” said wight. “it’ww go away on its own, chu just finish showewing.”</p><p>“it’ww go away fastew if chu do something about it. I don’t mwind.”</p><p>it took wight a few seconds fow what L had said to fuwwy wegistew in his mwind. At fiwst he thought dat he mwust’ve mwisheawd him. But no, he hadn’t, and no, one wook at L’s face towd wight dat he wasn’t joking.</p><p>“i’m not going to jack off whiwe somebody ewse is in the woom!”</p><p>L nodded. “wouwd chu be mwowe comfowtabwe if i did something about it fow chu?”</p><p>wight’s bwain just about showt ciwcuited.</p><p>was L weawwy offewing to...??</p><p>he was. He actuawwy was. L’s sense of humouw was unusuaw, often deadpan, but wight had got pwetty good at knowing when L was joking and when he was being sewious. And wight now L was being sewious.</p><p>deep down wight knew dat dis was a bad idea, but he awso knew dat when someone you’we attwacted to offews to touch youw dick chu absowutewy do not say no. He knew dat if he did tuwn down L’s offew then he’d wegwet it fow the west of his wife. Of couwse, he couwd end up wegwetting accepting L’s offew fow the west of his wife, but as faw as he was concewned it was bettew to wegwet actions chu took wathew than actions chu didn’t take.</p><p>he nodded. “yeah,” he said. “if chu want to, chu can. If you’d wathew not, then-”</p><p>wight didn’t get to finish his sentence.</p><p>the onwy hands he’d evew fewt on his dick befowe wewe his own. Feewing someone ewse’s on thewe was awien, and mwowe than a wittwe shocking.</p><p>he wiked it.</p><p>L shifted his gwip and wubbed his fingews down to the base of wight’s dick. Wight shuddewed with pweasuwe.</p><p>he knew the goaw hewe was to mwake him cummies as fast as possibwe so dat they couwd get the nya downstaiws, but sewfishwy he wanted to see how wong he couwd mwake dis wast. He mwight nevew get to do dis again, not with L, and he wanted to mwake the mwost of it.</p><p>L pumped wight’s cock a few times, and wight bit his wip in an attempt not to cwy out.</p><p>L gwanced up at wight’s face. His eyes wewe deep and bwack and he appawentwy wiked what he saw in wight’s because he gwinned.</p><p>“nobody can heaw us ovew the showew,” he said. “feew fwee to mwoan.”</p><p>without waiting fow a wesponse, he sunk to his knees and wicked a stwip awong the base of wight’s dick wight to the tip.</p><p>wight swowe. He hadn’t been expecting dat at aww. He bwaced himsewf against the showew wawws and did his best to howd himsewf back fwom thwusting into L’s mwouth. He wasn’t entiwewy successfuw, and he couwd feew L’s waughtew against his skin.</p><p>damn L.</p><p>L envewoped wight’s dick in his mwouth. He bobbed a few times, his tongue swiwwing awound the dick inside his mwouth. Wight saw staws. No jacking off session he’d evew had had evew fewt qwite wike dis.</p><p>“wyuuzaki...” wight mwoaned.</p><p>L came off wight’s dick with a pop!! “caww me L wight now.”</p><p>L went back to sucking wight’s dick. Wight idwy considewed dat L wanting to be cawwed L wathew than wyuuzaki was pwobabwy significant, but then a jowt of pweasuwe couwsed thwough him and dat thought went out the window.</p><p>it didn’t mwattew anyway. Wight didn’t give a nya about L’s name. He onwy gave a nya about L’s mwouth. And possibwy his dick.</p><p>wight fewt pwessuwe buiwding in his abdomen, and he knew what dat pwessuwe mweant.</p><p>“L,” he said, but it came out mwowe wike a mwoan than a wawning.</p><p>L continued with his bwowjob, unawawe of what was about to happen. Ow mwaybe he knew exactwy what was about to happen. Wight wasn’t a mwind weadew, and was a bit too pweoccupied to be abwe to accuwatewy wead what L was thinking. Not dat his success wate at guessing what L was thinking had evew been dat gweat.</p><p>it was awmost too wate. The owgasm was coming, thewe was no way dat wight was going to be abwe to say so in time, and he didn’t want to come into L’s mwouth without being absowutewy suwe dat L wanted him to.</p><p>so he did the onwy thing he couwd fink of.</p><p>he buwied his hand in L’s wong, wet haiw, and puwwed him away fwom his dick.</p><p>the wast swipe of L’s wips cwosing awound wight’s dick as wight puwwed his head away was just what wight needed to push him ovew the edge. His vision went white and he spuwted out wots and wots of cummies.</p><p>when he came back to himsewf, he wooked down to see his hand was stiww gwipping L’s haiw tightwy. Whiwe he had successfuwwy mwanaged not to come inside of L’s mwouth, a wot of the white, sticky wiquid had ended up on L’s chin.</p><p>it wasn’t entiwewy dissimiwaw to the toothpaste fwom eawwiew. Awthough, of couwse, thewe was a wot mwowe cummies than thewe had been toothpaste.</p><p>wight wewaxed his gwip. “sowwy about dat,” he said, waughing awkwawdwy.</p><p>L shook his head. His eyes wewe bwown wide and a smaww smiwe had stayed on his face. “don’t be,” he said. He wiped away some of wight’s cummies with his thumb and wicked it. “i haven’t had dis mwuch fun in a wong time.”</p><p>L stood, and wight peewed down at w’s dick. At some point duwing dis whowe thing L had got hawd as weww.</p><p>“i feew wike i shouwd wetuwn the favouw,” said wight, “but i won’t have any idea what i’m doing.”</p><p>“do chu want to wetuwn the favouw?”</p><p>wight nodded. He despewatewy wanted to wetuwn the favouw.</p><p>L gwabbed one of wight’s wwists and guided wight’s hand to his dick. Wight wwapped his hand awound it, fowming a simiwaw gwip to the one he usuawwy used fow himsewf. L stawted to guide his hand up and down the shaft.</p><p>wight waughed. “i fink i can figuwe it out fwom hewe.”</p><p>L wet go of wight’s wwist with a chuckwe. “let me know if chu need any hewp.”</p><p>wight was detewmined not to need any hewp.</p><p>he twisted his wwist and gwinned as he heawd L gasp.</p><p>he’d nevew touched anothew mwan’s dick befowe, wet awone given them a hand job, but dat didn’t mwean dat he didn’t know what fewt good.</p><p>he began to mwove his hand.</p><p>unwike wight, L had no qwawms with being vocaw. Evewy mwovement dat wight mwade was punctuated by L’s mwoans. L tipped his head back in bwiss and wight pumped hawdew and hawdew.</p><p>wight was just about to kneew down when a huge shuddew mwade its way thwough L’s body and he spuwted out cummies into wight’s hand.</p><p>if the suwpwise on L’s face was anything to go by, it seemed dat getting wight off had bwought L cwosew to compwetion than eithew of them had pwedicted.</p><p>swowwy, L’s eyes cweawed and he bwought his gaze back up to wight’s.</p><p>“sowwy fow not wetuwning the bwowjob,” said wight.</p><p>L chuckwed. “that was hawdwy youw fauwt.”</p><p>the two of them positioned themsewves so dat the spway of watew wouwd wash the cummies off theiw bodies.</p><p>wight wooked away and said, in a mwannew dat was so ‘casuaw’ dat he died a wittwe inside when he heawd it, “i guess i’ww just have to mwake it up to chu next time.”</p><p>he gwanced back at L to twy and gauge his weaction.</p><p>L caught him wooking, of couwse, and nodded. </p><p>“of couwse,” he said. “i’m wooking fowwawd to it.”</p><p>wight was vewy mwuch wooking fowwawd to it as weww.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i used <a href="https://lingojam.com/H-hewwo">this</a> translator to make this fic what it is, i owe its creator so much because no way in hell was i going to be able to do this by hand</p><p>drop a comment if you enjoyed! or if you just want to yell at me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>